equilibriumrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Rickee Bleak
"S'all right. Besides, the Fire Council woulda invaded my home too, sure it's a camp but it's home. I just wanna defend what's my property." -Rickee to Kuri about defending Earthset Fort. Rickee Bleak is one of the deuteragonists of the Equilibrium game. Rickee is ratehr quick-tempered if angered, and has trust issues with other people, an example being when Rickee, Maeron and Kuri met Ox in Wimsford Ruins. He is a Ranger, therefore being a second ranged group member, he also has some healing abilties due to his doctoring. History Rickee's history mostly lies within his days as a Doctor and a Ranger. Firstly, he gained his healing abilities via training to be a doctor in Rockshire, patients coming in with all kinds of wounds and injuries, one of which possibly includes the reason for Gerald's blindness explaining about having a shard of ice deep in his leg and being blind. He went on to be a Ranger after leaving Rockshire as of Andrew's antics causing him to leave. Both jobs seemed to have given him some sort of trauma, and the way he has been treated over the ears have caused him to obtain some trust issues with other people. Character Episode 1 After Maeron and Kuri regain consciousness from the collpase of Bovi Mine, they are greeted by Rickee, who had pulled them and Groar out of the mine. Rickee acquaints with them swiftly until Kuri suggests that he is to join the group, wary of events that could lead them to a more unlucky fate. Rickee agrees, and Maeron remembers to report to Shao, and Rickee mentions his hostile relationship with Mayor Andrew and advises them to not follow Shao's orders to go to him, thus pitting the player to choose whether they follow his adivce or not. Regardless, they head to Earthset Fort, where Rickee can mention seeing the army before rescuing Maeron and Kuri. The three then travel to Earthset and meet up with Jasmeen, the Engineer who will summon the presence of Commander Lars Twinlake who gives them briefing for the following battle. Rickee joins the battle on the fact that he regards Blackshard Camp as his home, if Earthset falls, then Blackshard will too. Rickee and Kuri head to the walls, Maeron taking the main gate as the battle commences, dispatching of any Fire Council that attempt to raid the walls. Eventually, the Fire Council ram the gate open, forcing them to retreat back to the courtyard. Rickee fights silently along with Kuri and Maeron as they decide who to save, the engineer or the farmer and her uncle. They head into the hut once this choice has been made, and they take out the group of Fire Council that were about to strike upon Luta. After thanking them, they are immediately beset upon by Venus Violet, whom Rickee regards to as "a girl with a cat fetish." They fight, a vicious battle ensuing, ultimately, they achieve victory, disallowing the Fire Council to take Earthset and forcing them to retreat. The three raise a victory cry and finish off the remaining forces, and are congratulated for their efforts by Lars, or chastised for disobeying their orders (if the player saved Luta and Gerald first). Rickee politely asks for any Stoneheart Kingdom Passes that he may have, to which Lars gives to them to head to Stoneheart with. Minus Kuri, who wished to speak with Luta about Gerald's condition, the two remaining travel to Stoneheart and give in their passes along with Kuri's, whom the guard there states that they know her, so they shall let her in. They rush to King Bovi Hwai II, informing them of the grave news of the Fire Council's betrayal, to which he immediately prepares a force to repel them. He advises them to seek the Nine Shards of Equilibrius as they fend off the Council, one of which was in Rickee's possession, the Earth Shard. He tells them to head to Wimsford Ruins in the Water Quartile where he thinks another of the shards may lie. Rickee complies with his advice, and along with Maeron, goes to seek it posthaste. On the way, they meet up with Kuri and she discusses Gerald's fate with them, along with Jasmeen's. After that, they go to the Ruins, anxious of their riddles and puzzles that the ruins are famous for. The three cautiously walk inside, carefully examining their surroundings and solving the small puzzles they come across to proceed forward. They go through each one, until they reach Five Gates. Firstly, they go through the first, activating the altars at the end of a puzzle. On the first however, they are set upon suddenly by a Rogue named Ox, who has tracked them by order of his Queen, due to the apparant threat they are to the Fire Council, and he wishes to broaden that threat. Rickee however, very much dislikes his unpredictable appearance, not trusting him. If the player chooses to invite Ox to the group, Rickee will eventually leave as of tension between Kuri and Rickee arguing over him. Vice versa, if the player denies him access to the group, then he will stay with Maeron. (If Ox is denied from the group.) ''Rickee will explain how Wimsford became how it did and later on, along with Maeron, they persue the shard they have been searching for without Kuri and Ox, and head to the Stronghold. The two traverse the remaining puzzles together, until tey reach the end, where Kurai and Kage are in hiding after they corrupted Wimsford. Rickee is shocked by their appearance, and he fires questions and insults to them both, replying only with a simple remark and an intricate explanation. Maeron and Rickee fight with the two, resulting in once again, a victory for them. Suddeny Venus however, quickly ends this victory by later surrounding them with her guards, making it futile to start fighting again. They are incarcerated, and taken off to prison to keep them from being any more trouble. ''(If Ox is accepted.) ''After an hour after the incarceration, Rickee calms down, and goes to seek Maeron, Kuri and Ox. He travels through the already completed puzzles and makes it to the Stronghold where a letter has been put on the ground by Venus, informing him of their capture. A rage induced Rickee curses Violet and swears to free the three from the prison. Relationships Maeron Tyr-Wen "''Well nice to meet you. I hope you're feelin' alright after I pulled you out." -Rickee meeting Maeron and Kuri. Rickee and Maeron have an overall stable relationship. Their relationship is determined by the player's speech however. Though the player can gather that they at least get along well somewhat, even if the player goes against Rickee's morales or feelings. Kuri Sourgrass "So NOW you don't trust me!? Ever since Mr. Sinister joined, you've been acting stupid! So if anything I..." -Rickee angrily slating Kuri for apparantly not being trusted by her. Rickee and Kuri start off well in terms of their relationship, sharing some friendly dialogue throughout, this however comes crashing down later onwards when they enter Wimsford Ruins. Due to Ox, they are completely different in opinion, thus causing large amounts of tension between the two. This is actually sort of ironic, as Rickee says they'll get on alright after meeting her. Ox Shadowmist "I don't mean I want you here, in fact I already regret saying what I did but...I'm outvoted here." -Rickee to Ox about letting him in the group. Rickee and Ox are shown to have an unstable relationship, Rickee being very territorial about speaking to Ox and Ox just being there in general. His trust issues cause him to leave the group as of tension with Kuri regarding Ox. Mayor Andrew "Ah, that "guy" is the Mayor, he shoulda offered that job to me, but his selfish ass got him the job." -Rickee to Kuri about Andrew. Rickee and Andrew share some sort of rivalry, running for elections to be the Mayor of Rockshire six months prior to Maeron landing on the Isles. It is said Andrew cheated to win, thus angering Rickee considerably, losing all respect for him. He will threaten him if the player goes to the Mayor, clearly showing the aggressive relationship Rickee has for him. Groar Fireshackle "I pulled out another one, had a metal mask on. But he ran as soon as." -Rickee to Kuri and Maeron about Groar. Rickee and Groar have a neutral relationship. Rickee only saves Groar out of common courteousy and they have no actual dialogue between the two. Venus Violet "Oh well howdy do! A girl with a cat fetish, why don't you come here and let me pet you real nice?" -Rickee taunting Venus. Rickee and Violet, as enemies, share a natural aggressive relationship to one another. They are seen taunting each other until battle starts betweent them. The two mock each other as if it were a friendly tease however, though this may have a polysemic meaning to it. Later, Rickee can see Venus again in the ruins to where Venus retorts back with a snarky remark to one of Rickee's when he taunted her in Earthset. Luta Spring "Look after your Uncle little lady. We'll take it from here." -Rickee to Luta about Gerald. Rickee and Luta have a stable relationship in the brief time they interact. Rickee shows that he cares for Luta and Gerald due to his willingness to defend them as they save them. He is also the one to point out that the guards had not blocked off the farm hut. Gerald Hopshar "Look after your Uncle little lady. We'll take it from here." -Rickee to Luta about Gerald. Rickee and Gerald have a stable relationship in the brief time they interact. Rickee shows that he cares for Luta and Gerald due to his willingness to defend them as they save them. He is also the one to point out that the guards had not blocked off the farm hut. Lars Twinlake "Well were-er-wonderin' if we were da have somma them Kingdom passes you got stashed somewhere in ya mighty Fort Sir. We need to talk to someone." -Rickee asking Lars for access into Stoneheart. Rickee and Lars possess a respectful relationship by meaning that Rickee speaks in a way that he knows he is lower than him, and respects his authority. Lars sees this, and in turn offers him similar conduct. They only interact briefly, so they only have this mutual respect momentarily. Kurai "Why the hell would you even think of goin' 'round killing off Wimsford. That's diabolical." -Rickee to Kurai and Kage about corrupting Wimsford. Rickee, as an enemy to him now, possesses a dislike for Kurai as a whole. He does not see his morales at all, and disagress heavily with his reasoning. Rickee only interacts with these two on the basis that Ox is denied from the group, so he only interacts briefly with the two. Kage "Why the hell would you even think of goin' 'round killing off Wimsford. That's diabolical." -Rickee to Kurai and Kage about corrupting Wimsford. Rickee, as an enemy to him now, possesses a dislike for Kage as a whole. He does not see his morales at all, and disagress heavily with his reasoning, though only to back Kurai's up. Rickee only interacts with these two on the basis that Ox is denied from the group, so he only interacts briefly with the two. Victims Killed This list shows the victims that have died to Rickee: *Numerous counts of Fire Council Soldiers *Gerald Hopshar (Indirectly caused, Determinant.) *Jasmeen Hekkle (Indirectly caused, Determinant.) Appearances *Episode 1: A New Land *Episode 2: Searching For More Abilities This is a table of contents to show Rickee's abilities as a Ranger. Trivia *Rickee is very odd when it comes to his home, he hates it yet he wants to defend it, though claiming to be like a concentration camp. *Rickee seems to have an accent through how the text is structured, a little like a stereotypical redneck. *Rickee explains his profession as a Doctor when he sees some ice shards in Wimsford Ruins. It seems to be Gerald he is describing, though this is not confirmed. *Rickee is actually a girl's name. *Rickee and Kuri share a similar story of being restricted and hurt by those that take care of them, Kuri with her parents and Rickee with the Blackshard Camp. Category:Characters Category:Determinant Characters Category:The Group Category:Earthen Category:Male